Manner Mode / Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku / Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends
|producer = |Last = Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai / Namida Iro no Ketsui / Majokko Megu-chan 23rd Single (2017) |Next = }} Manner Mode / Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku / Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends (マナーモード／キソクタダシクウツクシク／君だけじゃないさ...friends; Manner Mode / Regularly Beautiful / You're Not Alone...friends) is ANGERME's 24th single. It will be released on December 13, 2017 in DVD and Blu-ray format. The song "Manner Mode" was pre-released digitally on November 11, 2017."アンジュルム「マナーモード」の楽曲が先行配信開始！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-11-11. The Blu-ray edition comes with alternative versions of the music videos, a download code for the 360° music video of "Manner Mode", and a music card for all three titled tracks. The DVD edition comes with a visual booklet. This is the debut single for 6th generation members Funaki Musubu and Kawamura Ayano. Tracklist DVD #Manner Mode (Music Video) #Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku (Music Video) #Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends (Music Video) Blu-ray #Manner Mode (Music Video) #Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku (Music Video) #Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends (Music Video) ;Bonus Footage #Manner Mode (Multi-Angle) (マルチアングル) #Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku (Multi-Angle) #Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends (Multi-Angle) Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina *3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako *4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe *5th Gen: Kasahara Momona *6th Gen (debut): Funaki Musubu, Kawamura Ayano Single Information ;Manner Mode *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition and Arrangement: Sumikama Tomohiro *Dance Choreography: Katagiri Yukahttps://www.instagram.com/p/BbYtzlnhpTk/ *Music Video: Higuchi Keiichi (official MV), Kuroda Hideki (smartphone video) ;Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku *Lyrics: Airin *Composition: Hoshibe Sho *Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke ;Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends *Lyrics and Composition: Hoshibe Sho *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro TV Performances *2017.11.27 The Girls Live (Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku) *2017.11.28 FULL CHORUS (Manner Mode / Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends) *2017.12.11 The Girls Live (Manner Mode / Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends) Concert Performances ;Manner Mode *ANGERME Concert 2017 Autumn "Black & White" special ~Fuurinkazan~ *ANGERME Live Tour 2017 Aki "Black & White" ;Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku *ANGERME Concert 2017 Autumn "Black & White" special ~Fuurinkazan~ *ANGERME Live Tour 2017 Aki "Black & White" ;Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends *ANGERME Concert 2017 Autumn "Black & White" special ~Fuurinkazan~ Trivia *The single was announced on The Girls Live on October 9, 2017.https://twitter.com/goma201500/status/917497342365810689 *This is the second consecutive single that does not feature 3rd generation member Aikawa Maho due to her being on hiatus with panic disorder during its production. *This is ANGERME's first major DVD and Blu-ray single, and the first Blu-ray single to be released by a Hello! Project artist. *"Manner Mode" was selected for the December 2017 power play of Tokai Radio program RUSH HOUR!."12月『RUSH HOUR ! 』" (in Japanese). Tokai Radio. 2017-11-27. Additional Videos ANGERME - Manner Mode (MV) (Smartphone-you Promotion Eizou) References External Links *Discography: **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2017 Singles Category:2017 DVDs Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:ANGERME Blu-rays Category:2017 Blu-rays Category:2017 DVD Singles Category:2017 Blu-ray Singles Category:ANGERME Singles Category:ANGERME Debuts Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:English Name Single Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Singles In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Singles In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Singles In Category:6th Generation ANGERME Singles In